The Ballad of the Magical Destroyer
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Her time as a magical girl is over the moment she died, after pursuing a fraud group of Fates and terminating them, with no regrets. Now with her resurrected state, she adapts to her new life, as a reinstated, and later terminated former-admiral of a private army of her own... Flight-Dagger. Her latest problem, is that her own inter-dimensional organization has turned evil.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in the 21st century. It was almost quiet inside the medium-sized night tavern, characterized by the chill-jazz music that was playing in the background, and the few people starting to get drunk with the intoxicating drinks they had in their hands.

"Another one," a girl in her late twenties said speaking in a plain American-accent. This particular female had black hair that extended to her shoulders while she had natural dark orange-colored eyes. That lighter than fair complexion on her skin put together with her Asian-like descent and her height of 5 foot 10 inches while she wore a white shirt under a blue jean-jacket and black jean pants made her description in that bar, sitting down on a barstool while waiting for her drink. She was then handed a shot-glass with some of that drink she requested and she smiled. "Thanks, Jeff." She said this with a low-key profile on her voice.

"No problem, Janeth." Jeff, the bartender with fair complexion said this with a nod while he moved on to check on other customers sitting on barstools in front of the long counter...

Meanwhile, another girl in her early twenties had entered into the establishment, walking past the glass double-sliding doors. She had blonde hair styled to a single ponytail with dark green eyes. She looked around seeing only a few people. She didn't notice one or two people looking at this girl's black leather jacket with white sideskirts and blue jean pants. Having a height of 5 feet and 11 inches and looking quite athletic with almost no fat, she looked somewhat attractive and over average. This girl then browsed the right pocket of her pants and took out a piece of paper and looked at what was written. "Find me at the counter, black hair with blue jean jacket" was written on that paper. Then she looked at the only long bar counter in the place while seeing the description of a person wearing what was said on the paper. She sighs and approaches the barstool next to the subject and sat there with her chest and head able to reach over the counter table thanks to the barstool.

Janeth was gulping down on her drink from her shot glass before she gently puts down the glass on the wooden counter. She sighs, feeling the heat leaving from her throat and mouth. She might not want to admit it, but she was already feeling the little drunkenness from what she was drinking. She remembers she was there for an hour now, and she would feel that she would want to keep being there for a while. But then there was the blonde who she didn't make eye-contact with until she looked at the blonde's arms over the counter, seeing the girl who was patient as she kept silent. Janeth only smiled and chuckled. "You didn't need to be to fill yourself with no words. Order up."

The blonde was a little startled when she heard the girl over the next seat talk to her casually. She looked at the those dark orange eyes with her own dark green ones and was trying not express hostility. "Wish it were easy," she replied with a British accent. "You look like you did that too many times."

"Shut up," Janeth replied casually then looked away in annoyance. "I'm trying to help you and you just tell me what I already know. Start telling me what the hell's new."

"Well," the blonde said. "For starters, you look like jolly shit as drunk as the way you look like. I ain't telling you any more than that."

"Well screw you too," Janeth said annoyed at the blonde and looked at her with a slight glare. "You wanna tell me more? Please tell me more."

The blonde girl winced and thought her partner in conversation was sarcastic, making her laugh and finally smile to break the tension, with evidence as she saw her company raise an eyebrow. "Oh shut up. You just wanted me to blurt out while you're drunk. Maybe you should do that first."

Janeth analyzed what the girl said and put a palm on her face while sighing. "What in God's name have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled this to herself before she looked straight at the blonde. "Alright, you got me there. What's the last thing you've done for the next three days?"

The blonde girl didn't seem fazed at first, but her next set of words was revealing her emotion. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm the bitch who lured you here just to have a talk with you." Janeth said this before she smiled, and saw the blonde glare at her. "I enjoy conversations like this, Leona. And I apologize."

"Not accepting anything," Leona said this glaring at the one she's talking to, clearly upset. "I'm good at following instructions just to survive, but really?! You bring me out from time just to talk to me here and now?! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're the one who set this all up, bringing me up here in the year 2017!" Leona got off her barstool while looking at Janeth. "So how about-" She suddenly grabbed Janeth's shirt and pushed the girl down to the floor just as Leona pounced on top of her with face close to the other. "-you tell me what the hell I'm doing here."

Soon, other people were seeing what was happening that security was being called to the area...

"HEY!" A tanned-skin man wearing a black shirt was brisk-walking to the area quickly to attempt in stopping the commotion.

Janeth immediately reacted and looked at the man who approached. "Stand down! She's with me."

Leona softly growled when Janeth looked back at her again before speaking up. "That shit is not going to stand. I hate being ripped out of my time."

Janeth snorts before replying. "I snatched you from one dimension, and timeline, bringing you here in this insignificant dimension for our meet, just to make sure I get through to you, because I want you for something." She paused for a while, not changing how she looked at Leona and how she was alert and continued to speak. "I ain't explaining anything because I want to be simple when I say that... I need a friend... right now."

Leona was a little shocked to hear those words from Janeth, a person who she didn't know yet. This was completely different from how she'd meet her friends. Was she worth the time at all? She closed her eyes and shook her head, not liking how she'd take this before she decided to get off Janeth and stand over her, offering her hand. "Why not?" she said.

Janeth took Leona's hand and was able to get up before nodding to the man working security. As soon as the man left the two to their own devices, Janeth looked at Leona. "Name's Janeth. Really... I'm sorry if I dragged you into this but... this is probably the best way to break it down easily."

"By drinking in a bar like this?" Leona replied and chuckled, feeling amused. "You wanted to drown your sorrows for what?"

"I don't know," Janeth said. "But I think I need it."

Over the next hour, there were no other people inside the establishment. Leona and Janeth were seated together at a table while there was a bottle of intoxicating drink with two regular glasses half-empty from that drink. Leona was listening intently to Janeth who was laughing.

"And then, and then-" Janeth said to speak her mind while the alcohol was in her head. "-this time when Sachio was in that ship by mistake, she accidentally found her way out by blowing out the warp core, surviving every hit."

Leona laughed. "Are you serious?! And that's during while she's still shit in fighting?"

"Yeah, yeah. That obvious thing about her using the Whammer-Hammer in most situations needed to be expressed," Janeth was expressing while picking up her glass of her drink before gulping largely, emptying the formerly half-empty glass before moderately slamming the glass on the table. "I liked those times which made me laugh a little. Damn it... I can't forget how my daughter is grown up after all this time."

"But seriously though." Leona said this to give out a serious tone. "She's engaging your former private army?"

"For what it's worth," Janeth sighs. "She told me she has the strength to do it. Flight-Dagger's advanced technology was made possible with mostly my help. But I chose to get a lot of allies along. This is an organization stretching to multiple dimensions. And it's headed by a corporation board including himself in it. Goddamn Paul Zix... I was once the one who headed it, but after refusing to follow protocol, that's where I was pinned. And I had this feeling... Zix wanted me to get off the board. I didn't know that time. I saved a ship's crew that had reason to not be saved from their ship. It was like ripping their honor away and the rules stated-"

"Screw those rules," Leona suddenly said before picking up her glass and gulping a few times before putting the empty glass down while breathing out in relief. "You have your side to all of this and you were probably doing what you thought was right."

"Yeah. I dunno if they listened to my final thoughts before I dismissed or not, but they made it clear I'm fragile in my leadership. I thought back then that maybe the organization deserved better. So I was comfortable with handing it all over to Sachio." She groans before putting one palm of her hand to her face. "I should have seen this coming... DAMN IT..." Janeth suddenly used her arm to force her glass to slide off the table, being thrown off in her force before it went straight to one barstool, breaking the glass into pieces.

Both were silent for a while after the glass broke into pieces on the floor. Leona looked at Janeth, staring down on the table for a while. And while the blonde herself looked at Janeth feeling devastated remembering those memories again, she remembers something she would wish to share. "Oi Janeth," she said. "You remind me of my brother."

Janeth then slowly looked up to Leona. "I remind you of him how?"

"He lost friends in a training exercise in boot camp after attempting to save an opposing team member. He was still a recruit back then. I'd compare you to my brother, while I compare that saved opposing team member to be Zix. You said you found Zix to be more than a man but a beast?" Leona asked to clarify things.

"You caught on," Janeth said with a smile. "Zix was a hybrid demon who also was a former human knight, betrayed by his own men. When he attempted to take a kingdom away from his former friends, he was suddenly attacked. Now normally, I would go against his own methods, but he had potential to be something more than what he is. He might turn evil, but there was a way to take himself to be neutrally aligned once he's had his fill. He was able to succeed in his revenge and was a ruler. And one kingdom at a time for several years up to a century, he was something of an image. He wasn't just a military leader, but he was also guiding kingdoms under his rule to prosper in a number ways that weren't possible without his help. Then instead of being tyrannical many years later, he was a savior. He was wise... so wise he even steered me towards him in a way. But don't mistake his calm demeanor strictly speaking that he's cool with what you say. Behind his calm face, he could feel rage. And the next second, maybe you could be his next meal. This made me think he's more than a leader. And so... I invited him over to my organization. He gladly accepted. And from then on, we both set up what seemed to solidify the Flight-Dagger Organization. I used to be alone with my organization. And with him... we were able to procure more ships... and then some. Our influence spread through dimensions and I was... quite satisfied to be honest."

Leona saw through Janeth's eyes that there was contentment, the way she's able to interpret it through her own past. Or maybe it was Janeth's drunkenness that led them both through that moment? Leona eventually understood where Janeth was coming from. In the biggest sense, Janeth was broken, not expecting Zix to turn his back on the organization and seize control of it for himself. And now... Janeth needed another friend.

Then Leona decided with a simple nod before speaking up. "You know what? Tell me what you need from me. Whatever comes, should come. If that's how you want to treat it." She paused for a while to see Janeth smile at her for saying yes. "And there's also the talk of my compensation for being with you-"

"Oh screw you," Janeth said with a chuckle before putting her hand on Leona's shoulder sounding to be a little more sober. "I'll never get tired of this, won't I? I'll show you bits of who I am. But if you're serious on this, then thanks." She sighs before continuing. "The first thing you should understand is that I'm a rift-traveller. I go through dimensions and it took me a long time to master it. You're seeing the bitch who knows how to do it. Tomorrow morning at 10AM, I'm gonna show you more of me. What you've seen in combat... well... You haven't seen everything." She keeps her hands to herself before chuckling again. "When ya get back to your apartment room, just prepare whatever light weapons you got. I know where you're sleeping. But I'll tell you through a note on where to go to meet me."

"Wait, I got questions."

"Then wait for it until it's right you ask." Janeth said this while slightly glaring at Leona. "I'll tell you what I need to tell you. It's actually better if I show you. Now..." Some sort of opening to another place was beginning to open up from behind Janeth, appearing like a portal only there wasn't much aura around it to tell it was a portal. "You got instructions in your room. I doubt that in the first three days you were around here that you wouldn't know what to do on this new set. You got this far. Now I wanna see if you can prepare yourself for what I'm about to show you the next time we meet. See ya." Janeth said this before she inched herself backward and entered the portal before it got smaller and closed off. Janeth was no longer there, entering into a portal and disappeared into it.

Leona wasn't sure of what to think of it, but she asked herself if Janeth entered a rift, if that's what it's called. At least that's the only thing that was considered weird unlike the time she arrived at this instance. "I gotta stop being drunk," she mumbled to herself.

The next morning as what was agreed already came. Leona was walking groggily under the morning sun. At what used to be a reservoir, it was drained from all the water, and what was left was nothing but open concrete space. She felt quite uneasy when she was walking here. Though she already feels that she was sober, she just feels there will be something completely different that day. How? If she talked to an inter-dimensional traveler, she knew her time with Janeth won't always be on her type of "normal".

As Leona was seeing Janeth ahead, she noticed Janeth was dressed differently... wearing a dark blue skirt and black sneakers on her feet for her lower attire, and wearing a white-base green-outlined half-sleeved polo and a notable but small green ribbon on her chest. Her eyes appeared to be naturally green for some reason.

Janeth smiles seeing Leona arrive. "Glad to know you've come... even if it's 10 minutes late."

Leona snorted, giving emphasis to her attire of wearing a brown jacket, while showing there are holsters with pistols inside the jacket and revealing she had a black undershirt. "Why don't you give me a break? Sobering up may be easy, but I have to be prepared."

"Good thing you brought those pistols nonetheless. Because even as a dark absorption-witch, you're going to find our next environment a little more interesting. But before we go..." Janeth then raised one hand and waved it around in a twirl before a small rift opens above her hand. And down came her Strike-Cutter's hilt as quick as it should fall before Janeth firmly held her weapon's hilt and handle. As the rift closed, she swung her blade in a circle in front of her as she observed her weapon. "I always had a thing for preparing myself. I can interchange weapons using a personal storage pocket-dimension. Needed a personal storage to make sure I have what I need. But this Strike-Cutter served me for a while. I needed a bigger blade, unlike my Strike-Rapier with only a lethal tip and a thin blade."

"Can you still maintain speed with that thing?"

"Thanks to my enhanced strength, I can. And if you're asking how deep it can cut, imagine an elephant. I swing once at its neck and I can easily sever its head." Janeth chuckles. "Anything else?"

Leona snorts, doubting Janeth's information. "For anything else, I want to be given clarity. Where exactly are we going that you're telling me this?"

"All in good time, until we drop in." Janeth said this with a smirk before snapping her fingers on her free hand before a rift opened to each of them. Janeth and Leona dropped into the rift before it closed right above them. Janeth screamed in laughter, falling from the sky of day and past clouds. "HERE WE GO!"

Leona was surprised ever since she started falling and she couldn't believe at first she was in a different place. But realizing she was at the sky, she adjusted her fall and made sure her head was facing down and her body was angled downwards. Then she heard lots of gunfire in the distant surface below. And as she was looking at the ground, she was shocked to see the soil was battered, filled with trenches and anti-tank obstacles.

Then she realizes it. Janeth is crazy enough to land them in a battlefield... And Janeth's craziness was evident when Leona heard her boisterously laughing, so excited to land at the surface... This made Leona gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Been awhile, but I was thinking of typing out scenes in advance before writing out the chapters just to cement ideas on the story. Janeth's adventures weren't just in the sense of fun, but it later became sensible, especially after her death as a magical girl. The instance of her not being a magical girl anymore meant she was completely different and she was following herself to age._

_Anyway, here's Chapter 2, with a warning that this fiction is now Mature! Been waiting, and Leona's gonna find herself on the first end to Janeth's way of dealing with opponents. Also... something else! Credits to fanfiction author Leche Flandre for his character featured here!_

* * *

Leona was surprised ever since she started falling and she couldn't believe at first she was in a different place. But realizing she was at the sky, she adjusted her fall and made sure her head was facing down and her body was angled downwards. Then she heard lots of gunfire in the distant surface below. And as she was looking at the ground, she was shocked to see the soil was battered, filled with trenches and anti-tank obstacles.

Then she realizes it. Janeth is crazy enough to land them in a battlefield... And Janeth's craziness was evident when Leona heard her boisterously laughing, so excited to land at the surface... This made Leona gulp. She analyzed who and what were below. She used some of her dark magic to amplify her senses, focused on her vision. She could see who were involved. At one side of the battlefield were a mix of Britannian and Liberion forces. The other side seemed to be Karlslander in her eyes. "_What in the hell-? This is a war... between human factions?!_"

Janeth could see that Leona was distressed about something during their fall. She adjusted her fall to get closer to Leona before giving her an earpiece, making her wear it on her ear. "World War 2 involves a tyrannical dictator from Germany, and one who had killed Jews via genocide. Karlsland is Nazi-led Germany at this point, and an evil dictator is heading it! We're landing right in the German-side trenches! And you'll see exactly what I'm made of."

"You're nuts." Leona replied before smiling. "MY kind of nuts."

"I know you're a witch who isn't conventional thanks to your story. You killed humans too besides Neuroi. I bet this isn't new... But you haven't seen anything yet. Catch you on the ground, Anders." Janeth said this just before she suddenly crossed into a rift and disappeared. She reappears right behind a Nazi machinegunner using a mounted MG. She summons her Strike-Cutter through her pocket dimension right on her hand before she made a stabbing motion, stabbing her target's mid-back, stopping the machinegunner as he groaned in pain, before she suddenly swung upwards, ending the corpse which split in half from its torso. Soon, other Nazi troops were on to her and she anticipated them, when they later opened fire. She maneuvers herself around with ease by swinging her blade and jumping often and using the trench walls to help her agility. She swung and killed at every one. Then she saw a squad coming up behind her. She aimed her blade at her targets just before she twisted it before energy emerged from it, before suddenly releasing a strong electric bolt like a rail gun would. An electric explosion hit the squad and made a damaging effect, burning others and exploding the rest into pieces. The other Nazi soldiers attempting to attack her attempted to run. "Come taste the cake, Leona."

The Nazi soldiers running away from Janeth halted several seconds later. Leona was in front of them, smirking evilly before drawing her dual pistols. "To the graves you go," she said. The retreating squad decides to open fire, but Leona deployed a magic shield, green in color. She ran towards them with a magic shield deployed and ran quick, blocking all their shots before she jumped and spun, anticipating they'd run out of bullets before removing the shield. Just as they were reloading, she fires both of her pistols at close range, killing the squad with minimal resistance. Some of the blood spattered on her body. "Janeth... How are you doing?"

Janeth was chuckling as she sliced a man in half with her Strike-Cutter while evading gunfire. "I'm doing fine here...Slicing them left and right. Their sight is narrow in the trenches. Keep getting at them!" She summons a Thompson SMG on her free hand from her pocket dimension before firing back at her attackers. And firing another burst before emptying her clip, she throws her weapon away before it was taken back in her pocket dimension again just before she took out an anti-materiel rifle in one hand before switching away from her blade. "A Barrett M82... Interesting." She deployed her Angel Wings from her back and flapped once before she retracted them. While in mid-air, she aims and opens fire, with one .50 caliber shot exploding a head away from a rocket soldier and another severing a rifleman's arm before dying from blood loss. She fired more shots as gravity took over, taking out 4 more. And as she landed, she ran forward in the trench while reloading.

Leona fired her dual pistols while evading automatic rifle and machinegun bursts while using her magic shields from time to time. The Nazi soldiers getting hit by her bullets were getting panicked as they were dropping one by one, being killed off by a female in her twenties, and boisterously laughing as she made blood spatter. As she cleared off an area, she could see one soldier disarmed and with his leg crippled. He tried to crawl away, but Leona walked toward him as she reloaded her dual pistols. Once that was done, she spoke up. "[in German] Your leader shouldn't have order mass killings of people from religions he doesn't like."

The man crawled away, scared as she spoke up. "[in German] Please! Do not hurt me! I have a family at the Fatherland!"

"Save your whining for the flames of hell, pig." Leona then aimed one pistol at him before squeezing the trigger, hitting the round on his head before his body lay still on the ground lifeless. "[in English] I wanna see how Janeth's doing."

Meanwhile, a Nazi lieutenant was at the other side of the German trench line when he noticed that a part of it had already been cleared. "[in German] I need men to reinforce the middle portion of the trench line!" Then he saw a scout running in fear towards where the lieutenant was, coming from the other side of the trench line. "What are you doing?! Get back in the fight!"

Janeth was sprinting quick with assistance of her Angel Wings on her back when she was pursuing the scout. Aiming her M82, she squeezes once and the round hits the scout. At that time, her shot also aligned with the lieutenant, killing him as well. The rest of the soldiers never saw it coming, and their surprise wasn't helping them. She flapped once to fly up and fired more, grinning evilly as she was taking a life for each shot she made... "[in English] Yes... Yes...! Keep running, assholes! And fight when it's useless! COME ON!"

And Leona who was sprinting quicker with her magic was able to see what Janeth was doing, taking down two groups of Nazi soldiers in the trench line with the anti-materiel rifle. "_She's on a killing streak!_" She thought of this before Janeth threw away her weapon and was taken into a rift just before she summoned her Strike-Cutter again. Janeth kept slashing away at her opponents, each with blood spatters that were like fountains and from high pressure faucets. She heard the soldiers scream before they were dying in blood loss. Some died immediately with how Janeth sliced them... some even to thirds. "_She's relentless... Decapitations, slicing into parts... What she's doing is just... routine. How much battle experience does she have?_" While she had these thoughts, she was seeing Janeth was down to her final man on the end of the trench line...

Janeth swung her blade, cutting the legs of a rifleman, scared and crawling away from the woman breathing with blood all over her. Janeth walked slowly at him, feeling the hand that held her blade slightly shaking. "[in German] I will give you peace over a slow death. All you have to do is say it."

"Have mercy... Please don't kill me...!" the soldier begged. "You are a monster..."

"You should never have taken the job if you aren't ready to die." She walked faster before she attempted to stab him. "I'm doing you a favor." And she thrusts her blade into his head, killing him instantly. She paused for a while there just before she winced. She gritted her teeth and was purposely increasing her rage and growls as she removed her blade from the corpse's head before she swung at one arm, then the other, separating the limbs from the body. Then she swung the blade, cutting the corpse in half as more blood spatter came. Leona was in front of the body when she got stained by the blood. Janeth sighs as she looked at Leona. "[in English] This is how far I go when it comes to overwhelming my opponents... I feel so cold, Anders... I... think I deserve it."

Leona wasn't thinking of what Janeth said when all the blood Janeth had spilt was enough to make her sick. Leona faced away and bent her head and body down before feeling her stomach go against her as she vomits out. It was a significant release, like what she once consumed and released were recent. She breathed out to try calming herself down. The smell of blood still lingers in the air and it wasn't getting better. Standing up straight, she looked at Janeth. "Is this happening all the time with you?"

Janeth looked at Leona who asked the question. "The body can only take so much from something like this, but I'm fine. I'm calm when out here. But I could have withdrawals afterwards. That's... why I drink. When so much blood spilt is seen through my eyes, I could go crazy."

Leona noticed that there was no gunfire at all on the trench line they were on and acknowledged how empty it was. Cheers of distant men from the other side of the battlefield were heard, and she looked towards that direction where the allied soldiers were running to where they are. "We should go," she simply said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Janeth said before sighing. "Let's take a shower together at your place. We'll relax there for the rest of the day."

With Leona agreeing, Janeth smiles as two separate rifts form on their feet before they both fell into them before the rifts closed shut and sealed...

In Leona's apartment room back at the Earth dimension she stayed in, there were bloodied clothes that belonged to two people bundled outside the door of the bathroom. Inside, Leona felt the shower water constantly hitting her while her back was being scrubbed by a sponge. Blood was going to the drains as both girls were being washed off their blood stains. Janeth was doing what she can to remove the stains that stuck for a while. With both of them nude and wet, they just felt the warm water from the shower soothe them...

Leona softly moaned as she was being assisted by Janeth. "Janeth... How long was it since you made your first bloodfest?"

Janeth heard the question clearly and wasn't fazed while she kept scrubbing Leona's back with both hands. "It's about 30 years ago if I'm right. That's when I was still a magical girl. I had my own mind wiped from my own memories while I survived the battlefield in the harshest way possible. When I survived and got my memories back, the memories first conflicted with each other. And I accepted from back then I was broken, although I was a being with mixed experiences."

"30 years ago? I'm confused."

"Spiritually, not biologically, and in my point of view. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but there are times I experienced death and I was counting my passage of time whenever I could. Remember... I travel to multiple dimensions while I undergo a lot of changes each time." Janeth sighs after explaining. "Turn around."

Leona did as instructed and felt Janeth's hand and the handheld sponge now being scrubbed on her neck and chest... She moaned slightly, hitting spots where she would feel weird. "You're really taking care of me here. Why?" She asked while blushing at Janeth.

And Janeth answered blushing back at Leona with a smile. "3 days for you is a long time. I shouldn't have kept myself silent while you were exploring around the city. I just felt I needed to be ready before I would talk to you. After all... Facing Zix one day is gonna be something interesting."

"And you need my help too." Leona clarified. "If you and I would trust each other while going through blood-splat missions like what we went through, then I want us to be both warm with each other... spiritually and physically."

Janeth was red in the face when she heard Leona say it. "Leona... isn't that too direct?!" And when she asked, she saw Leona turn the knob on the shower before the water stopped flowing, leaving only both of them in silence.

It was just a while in the silence that Leona smiled. "I want you, Janeth. And that's that. I never settled with anyone before. And you don't need to worry about payments either."

"Let me guess this straight... As lovers?" Janeth asked to see if Leona would react differently, and her quick answer was when Leona put her foot over Janeth's before slowly rubbing them together. This made Janeth aroused while she pants. "Then brace yourself."

Some time later in an almost dark room, the two under heat had solid images of themselves in their heads, one with Leona with her back on the bed with legs wide, while her lover was crossing legs, rubbing a crotch over the other, making them moan while they felt each other's sensitive spots arousing them. Janeth was the aggressive one if she dominates her partner, and she wasn't giving Leona a chance. Both of them were using Nuru massage oil, pleasuring them both as the surfaces of their skins would be able to rub on easily. Janeth quickened the pace, looking Leona in the eyes and kissing her partner.

Next, they'd find themselves in positions where Janeth's head was Leona's crotch, and vice versa. They both licked their sensitive spots while they both moaned under the heat. It was slow and subtle for them, but they were able to have each others' crotches wet because of their service to each other.

Then Leona was on top of Janeth, showing her dominative side, moaning less while making Janeth moan loud. Her hips were just as aggressive as Janeth's were. And she made her partner feel content in their time. They had their eyes locked on each other, lust showing from them. Their time together felt divine...

They had a few hours of heat come to both of them before they were still on the bed, kissing under the covers in the night while she softly talked to each other. Their conversation was about their future together and some planning as to how they'd take on Flight-Dagger.

Leona spoke up. "So you're thinking we should get some more people in play?"

"It's logical enough," Janeth replied. "The one thing I need to make sure is that there would be enough to take on Flight-Dagger systematically. I'll have to work out something in regards to getting my own army together. That's easy enough considering I got my own resources to supply the war. If he wants to display his power so much, then I think attacking systematically should help. Start from the smallest things until we're able to take out major supply outposts."

"It won't just be a few months, right?"

"No. Though I can get my numbers quick, I have to be tactical with my indirect attacks. Yeah... It'll take longer." Janeth's answer came before Leona's sigh. "What's up?"

"I don't know. If we're really going to wage war, we need a good chain of command, and core members to help keep everyone at bay and focused. I might be a mercenary, but I got experience with tactics and distribution of power too." Leona chuckles. "I guess we'll figure that out when we do things together?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Janeth." Leona then began to speak lustfully while rubbing her hand on her partner's chest. "Dominate me, please."

Janeth smiled evilly. "You don't need to tell me." She threw the covers off before she got on top of Leona's body before putting her crotch over her lover's before moving her hips. They turned themselves on again, with Janeth being dominative and Leona being submissive in their heat with both girls moaning throughout the night...

This would be the beginning of a close partnership of the first members of Janeth's new private army that would rival Flight-Dagger. Several months following the start of their fruitful partnership, they'd be going to different dimensions and places, raiding and attacking Flight-Dagger outposts while recruiting men and women along the way to help their own cause...

Meanwhile, a certain dirty-blonde powerful Psychic with full eye cover was keeping tabs on Janeth. The significant events enough are causing a minor stir in Existence. "_I hope you know what you're doing, teasing the devil out of Zix,_" she thought to herself. Then a sea of images and sounds makes her eyebrows burrow, seeing something that would concern Janeth soon. She heard a brief scream of a young woman while there were sounds of flesh sliced by a blade or a claw. As soon as those memories stopped coming, she sighs to herself. "_This is gonna be interesting..._" she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well what do ya know! I actually got on the third chapter and I'm still typing! I'm watching content on YouTube and something really got me interested... It's in the Metal Gear series and this idea I might cook up next is related to cyborgs. :) I'm gonna keep you guys guessing for this!_

_Credits to Leche Flandre for his character named Kazuko. :) Dunno if he's gonna show the OC details, but she's amazing. So... Chapter 3!_

_Also... putting a Red Alert character here, and she's already Janeth's companion! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Janeth Maria Ferrano and Leona Anders were following a plan they both made, but inspired by Janeth since she's the one who wants to wage a war on Paul Zix by systematically attacking outposts he has around Existence. On the way, she was getting people on board with her private army, growing bigger every week. And it was several months later that the two were able to get so much more from the army that they were able to make...

There was this time during one of their assault missions that high afternoon against one of the final outposts in the same planet in one dimension in 20th century Earth. It was the year 1948. And Hispania at that time was being harassed by a futuristic faction, with the nation's leadership being gripped firmly by this same faction. Janeth and Leona were spearheading the assault, accompanied by two 21st century mechanized elements with inclusion of some anti-psionic defenses. The outpost was guarded by Psion troopers and regular privateers when they were suddenly attacked by ground vehicles at first. Then came the air support from 21st century witches with advanced etherjet striker units in use, headed by Leona Anders herself who had no familiar as a dark absorption witch. Her extensive use of her M60 machinegun against the outpost's swarm drones was accompanied by her flight group's defense against hostile ground assets like anti-air emplacements.

Janeth rifts into the outpost's center as she used an M4A1 on hand and her Strike-Cutter sword in another while in her agility was on the offensive against humanoid targets, firing bursts from her automatic weapon while she would sometimes jump and slash with her bladed weapon. "Keep the pressure at them, Anders!"

"_Copy! Their drones are falling like flies!_" Leona said on the radio. "_I got bogeys coming out of their hangars! They got psion witches on jet strikers!_"

"On it!" Janeth said this later seeing at a distance on the hangars in the outpost that witches wearing covered helmets were flying out of the hangars with etherjet strikers helping them to propel upwards. Janeth threw her assault rifle into her pocket dimension and switched it with a machine pistol. Using her Angel Wings, she flapped furiously and flew past a pair of hostile witches before she had a split-second opportunity, releasing a burst of bullets behind her targets, fatally wounding one witch, and killing the other. Blood sprays from both targets just before saw another hostile witch start to pursue her, firing from an MP5. Janeth's advantage of flying slower seemed to work for a while to evade some shots before she'd use her rifts. She came up just behind the remaining hostile witch and targeted the legs, wounding the witch before fruitlessly retaliating, screaming in death as her body was filled with holes from a blind spot, killing the witch from Leona's rounds. The skies looked to be clear when Janeth was met by Anders who hovered next to her. "I owe you one."

"Shock attacks don't get old," Leona replied. "Ground elements are sweeping the last of the defenses, but I'm seeing some stragglers on the run."

"Kill them all, Anders. They're working for the wrong leader." Janeth said this coldly, making sure she doesn't leave loose ends. "And now they're all paying for it."

"Copy. Leave no one behind." Leona spoke with a neutral tone before flying away. She's imagining Janeth's imagination was filled with more blood again. And it was.

The operation lasts for an additional 10 minutes before the outpost was cleared and captured. The attack element spreads all over the outpost to make sure there was no one left. Janeth lands near the outpost's command tent to check around, sensing there wasn't any further gunfire. As she retracted her Angel Wings while walking inside the tent, she was seeing there was evidence that something was burning here. Two dead bodies of military-like officers are in that dead, making her think they were attempting to burn every piece of intelligence they have. Putting it in the tent for others to see while the burning was incomplete is a reckless move. This outpost must have been too loose on protocols.

"_Well this is disgraceful,_" Janeth tells herself through her thoughts. "_The burners are usually in hard-point structures. Looks like this outpost was quite recent._" She had these thoughts just along images in her head of harvesting machines and vehicles next to a wide and long field of wheat next to the outpost stretching to the nearby mountain range. "_They wasted no time harvesting, huh? Either way, they're finished now._"

Leona hovers next to the command tent on the ground just as she sees Janeth walk out of it. "Pack Leader! I still got that assignment."

"Go. I'll get my force outta here. Good luck." Janeth spoke it just before Leona nodded and hovered upwards and flew out of the outpost, then higher until she was seen to fly a considerable distance. Then she used her earpiece. "All Hounds in operation, this is Pack Leader Alpha. Extract via Exit Points. We're done here. Expect I'm not coming with you just yet. See you all back home."

With no doubt in her mind, Janeth was walking away from the outpost possibly to think. Partially, her reasoning was related to a nearby village a considerable walk away from the outpost. Then, she considered using a rift just to check it out.

When Janeth opened the rift to the village and briefly landed on the roof of one of the houses, she can clearly see under the light of day that the villagers were curious after that battle. They seemed to be the ones to calm down after a battle has ensued. After all, Hispania wasn't that touched in 1948. Villages that weren't destroyed by the Neuroi has its inhabitants return to them after that war. Hostile Flight-Dagger units didn't make a difference. It would seem villages in Hispania had hearts of steel, proud that they have something for themselves even in unsure times.

Janeth decided to rift away her Strike-Cutter and leave herself unarmed so as to not scare the villagers, but they only seemed to stare at Janeth before some groups whispered to each other. Their fear after 15 minutes of not experiencing a battle was gone, like it was natural. She noticed three villagers approach as she landed herself on the ground. "[in Spanish] Is anyone hurt?"

The woman in the trio spoke. "[in Spanish] We're fine. We saw from afar that you have people fight those savages. They were stealing our crops. We have you to thank for saving our good soil."

"You're much welcome," Janeth replied. "They used to be a good people from where I come from. When they turned away from their formerly noble deeds, their next step was to acquire whatever they could use, something I never agreed with. They needed to be disposed of before they could damage anything else. You don't deserve to have your lands stolen by them since they don't belong here." Then she winced at something. "Please excuse me. My people need me right now. We'll leave as soon as this mess is sorted out." As Janeth walked a distance from the trio in the village who were mumbling to each other once more, she used her earpiece. "[in English] Got everyone?"

"_Affirmative,_" a man with a British-accent responded from the radio used from Janeth's earpiece. "_Anders is off-contact right now, but she's aware she's flying into a signal dead zone. Should we continue operations?_"

"Yeah. No use in keeping a lid on this either. These bastards were using propaganda to strengthen their resolve, but no one's buying it now with their HQ destroyed. If another one of Zix's antics causes problems, it gives me more reason to come after him if it's time."

"_With all due respect, he's not giving himself a good face by stealing crops and mining without the locals' permission. I say we give this a chance._"

"NO!" Janeth answered with a firm tone. "He'll change his stance and knows where to go once I do that. Besides... Before I intervene, Comet S has her job to cripple Flight-Dagger by any means necessary. Now... You have your orders, Reese. Get to it and you got a deal on your payment once we're done here."

"_Yes Ma'am_" the man replied before the call was cut.

Janeth sighs just before she decided to walk around the village. She was able to see normal activity like small market stalls selling fruits and blacksmithing places. There were some traders coming in and out quickly to try avoiding any fights. They felt a little startled even after the battle had already ended since this matter wasn't Neuroi-related.

But on the other side of the village, she was hearing a distant music of quartet. "Really?" Janeth mumbled this to herself before she walked to where the music was coming from. And she would see quite a number of people gathering to one spot where there were a few houses. And in the center of the gathering was a quartet playing a familiar tune of one of Bach's pieces. As she looked over to the quartet past the people watching them, she would notice two things... One is that every single player in the group looked to be wearing ordinary clothing that's closely European than Hispanian in nature. The second she noticed is one of the players was familiar to her, having dirty blonde hair and having a full eye cover on her face. This player had a violin on her hands and she seems to be great at it. "_So she's here,_" she thought to herself. She would see a cellist, a violinist, and a viola player along with the peculiar figure.

Janeth listens further and the song ended after a few minutes. It was like a breath of fresh air and she felt it around the people who listened. They applauded after the end of the performance and all four string quartet players smiled and bowed before they headed into a house. The crowd dispersed and talked about the performance for as long as Janeth could hear them. Then she started to walk to the house in curiosity. Seeing the door was closed on the front, she came to a halt in front of the wooden door. Though she has this chance, she felt something else.

She knew that girl with the full cover on her eyes as "Kazuko", who probably in Janeth's experience was the most powerful psychic in Existence. With run-ins from the past she always knew to herself, Kazuko is able to influence not only the mind towards an objective, but how it operates. For example in the world of witches even after the Second Neuroi War: You could find a man who's a farmer and hardworking, and one day, he might just go to fight a war in his sudden belief towards proving himself worthy in a world where men aren't important on the front lines – even if it's naive of him when men are already in the frontline no matter who serves the military. This is how this certain psychic can bend people's minds into a following a path they don't originally take.

As Janeth reached her hand on the door knob, she started to doubt and stopped herself. The thought of this powerful psychic being here already startled her. Her mind was violated once too. Sighing, she decided to pull her hand back. "_What the hell is she doing here-?_" She thought this to herself.

A familiar female voice softly rang in Janeth's head. "_I won't bite if you're wondering. You saw me earlier._"

"_Yes... But is all of this a facade?_" Janeth asked using her thoughts to make it interesting.

"_Not all of it, no. I was aware of the presence of your former colleagues from Flight-Dagger long before you're here. I thought as a way, I'd give some sort of smile for those who fear bloodshed. Seems I was late to the party. Good work with how quick you disposed of them,_" the voice said with a calm tone. "_Seems the relevance of my cover will fade soon. And... You can come in. I'm not keeping you out._"

Janeth sighs, not sure about this. "Will your friends mind?" she asked in a whisper.

"_I already told them I'm expecting someone. You'll be with friends._"

And as Janeth heard it from Kazuko, she made no delay and decided to take the courteous way by knocking on the door. She'd rather act diplomatic at this point seeing she was expected.

Events unfolded where Janeth was let in by members of that string quartet, and she was able to find out the three besides Kazuko were pure-Karlslander refugees. They've been around Hispania ever since the successful liberation of most of Europe except Karlsland since pockets of Neuroi still exist.

Kazuko finally was able to get some alone time with Janeth when they were both in a room she stays in. Janeth was standing near one of the two beds, where Kazuko was sitting on when she started to speak up. "Adam, Petra and Gisela were with me for two whole months."

Janeth sighs, leaning one shoulder on the wall. "So you're really watching me. Of course you are."

"That sarcasm isn't strong, but I want to be clear. I don't need to be physically there to know what you're doing. And bringing a private outfit to dispose of a futuristic outfit of Flight-Dagger seems just right."

"Wish I could return the compliment," Janeth replied to Kazuko. "But then I'd never be able to feel your presence that can sometimes be annoying."

"Try not to harbor those feelings too long," Kazuko replied. "If I were another person, I'd be feeling humanely irritated, but it's not a surprise right now." She stands up from her bed and faces her body and head to Janeth. That eye cover doesn't matter to her. She physically and telepathically is aware where Janeth is at in the same room. She continued to speak. "Things are starting to make a significant effect because of your hostile organization now. I'll lay it to you straight however…"

And Janeth stood there for a while to stare just before she widened her eyes. She felt like time was gone and back for a second just before she gasped and stepped back, suddenly feeling worried that a tear was shed from her left eye. She looked down hoping to hide it, but her emotions are clearly showing. "No… This… It can't be…"

Kazuko sighs quietly. "To have a soul tortured by multiple ravenous beasts… It takes a toll on anyone who has a soul that can be exploited."

"Goddamn it… GODDAMN IT!" Janeth's anxiety turned into anger, even letting her instinctively pull her Strike-Cutter from her pocket dimension and suddenly swung at a direction, slicing a nearby drawer which was then cut into a half two seconds later thanks to her speed. She lets go of her blade and it falls into a pocket dimension rift. "I told her… I TOLD HER…!"

"She took that attitude from you," Kazuko replied with a firm tone. "Whether you blame yourself for raising her right or not is up to you. She knows of what to think and she chose to try avenging you."

"I… I have to save her…" Janeth said this just as she was calming down. "He was-"

Kazuko raised one hand in a gesture to stop Janeth from speaking. "Save the details for another time. With what Zix had acquired without your knowledge, I doubt he'd be blindsided easily. He has psionic troops now and they will tend to be annoying when you cross paths with them. I suggest you take things to the next level with Leona Anders."

"What should I do?" Janeth asks with urgency.

"Leave that up to your imagination. As long as I'm concerned, I got a feeling with how I know you, you'd get across the answer to that problem. Exhibit A… Your battle with the Fates caused you most of your other Selves but you got them all before you turned into a witch." Kazuko chuckles. "If you need to be pushed, there's always the brain burning I've been doing to you several times."

"Ehehehe…" Janeth laughs nervously while putting her hand up to try stopping Kazuko. "No thanks. But… I owe you."

"Owe it to Sachio first. One step at a time." Kazuko said this simply just as Janeth was about to leave the room before she chuckled to herself. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Janeth stopped just as she was about to leave when she was asked that question. "Sayaka isn't more than just a friend or an enemy. I don't know... but she's part of me ever since."

"It's a good thing you keep a lid on her presence. You aren't as desperate to be around her unlike before. That tells me something." Kazuko finally sits back down on the bed. "This won't be the last time you'll see me in regards to Zix. Be careful." She paused to leave a gap before concluding something. "He's poking at things... even you're not supposed to know."

"I doubt anything surprises me on what we have on each other," Janeth replied just before she turns the knob and partially opens the door.

"Careful on what you wish for, Destroyer." Kazuko said. "He's ready for you if you wished to come for him." And she sensed Janeth was only looking at her.

"_I know,_" Janeth leaked her thoughts out of her mind before she opened the door and slammed it shut. She's wasting no time, leaving the house and walking across the village and out of it. "_Okay. I'm not going to force Kazuko to help me in any way... But I have to find Sachio._" Janeth's thoughts ran as she walked casually away from the village with her eyes on the clouds. "_Maybe I can't have a psychic so strong in Existence by my side, but there's another I could try... Yuriko Omega._"

Janeth arrived via a rift into a dimension and 21st century Earth. It was a palace in Osaka, Japan belonging to the most powerful Psion in that Earth one late afternoon. She was in one of the personal living rooms of the palace, and she was certain as to who it belonged to. Sitting on a white length-couch, she was acknowledging the luxury appearance of the room she was in and respected it, making sure to wait there.

"_I'm not sure if this is a social visit, Janeth._" A female voice in Japanese-accent spoke via telepathy to Janeth. "_I'm finishing up on some work. I'll be with you in a moment._"

"Take your time, Yuriko." Janeth said with a sigh. "I'm not going anywhere."

It took about 10 minutes. Janeth's eyes were closed and her head was lying on the head rest while seated on the couch. She opened her eyes, sensing something. A small part of the ceiling above her opened on a small square and from the hole hovered in a descent a young woman in an all-white business suit, having long black hair styled into a single ponytail. Her facial attributes describes her to be Asian, specifically Japanese. As her Five-inch heel-covered feet touched the ground, she looked right at Janeth's eyes, narrowing her own pair. "I was right, wasn't I? This isn't a social visit."

Janeth smirked. "I need your help with something, Yuriko."

"Don't you mean you want me to be involved in a war you're waging?" Yuriko chuckled before she sat down beside Janeth on the couch. She saw Janeth isn't surprised either and continued. "Your mind doesn't escape from my prying eyes about your intentions, including a moment you actually met with a Psychic more powerful than I. I have worlds now on their knees and they're protected too. Putting my resources to help you in this war would need considerable payment. But what's this about personal assistance as well?"

"Tch. It's... It's my daughter Sachio. She's compromised and captured."

"Compromised and captured... meaning you let her wage war on Zix alone. Of all the mothers I have known... You're the one who's the most annoying." Yuriko looked away from Janeth just before something happened. A vase was flying towards Janeth, before she evaded it with her head, smashing the wall behind her. Yuriko chuckled and looked back at Janeth again now surprised. "Common sense. You let one go, even with resources, it's not enough."

Janeth was annoyed with what Yuriko attempted to do. "You didn't need to throw that vase with your telekinesis."

"I needed to simplify what I'd do... but the point is... You should not have sent her even with a fleet." Yuriko sighs. "If you believe of what Zix is capable of, it's more than a match for a fleet commander. But I believe with the attitude you have taught her all these years, she'd take your stubbornness."

"Bullshit. I thought I taught her better." Janeth said this quickly after Yuriko made her statement, but she only saw smirk at her for a moment. "W-What?"

"I didn't need to read your mind to tell you're lying. I know you too well." Yuriko sighs and stands up, still not looking at Janeth. "You taught her very well with technique and prowess. But you didn't shape her into someone more flexible. After all, you weren't there the whole time with her. And even if you were, you were only telling her the smallest things."

"Like what?"

"I'm too good for that, Janeth." Yuriko answered with a smirk and continued. "When you told her to train and never give in to the pain, you only enhanced how she used militancy to help cope her skills. But the emotional equivalent in terms of control was less exercised. You taught that only to a certain extent, but not in the way that's really better. Hence... her emotional instability."

"And you're giving me the stink-eye for that." Janeth groaned quietly looking at Yuriko who was already looking at Janeth in a way she was already being read like a book. "You love peaking at places, huh?"

Yuriko tilted her head and looked in curiosity. "Well of course I am. The last thing I need is to have myself off-guard. And you have an ugly mind. And what is this I'm also sensing between you and Anders? Your lust for each other really grew into something rightly intimate for some reason."

Janeth's face turned red and stands up glaring at Yuriko. "You may as well forget those memories, damn you!"

Yuriko grins and chuckles. "Kehehehe... Oh Janeth. I think it won't leave my mind ever again. But I won't tell anyone else if that's what you're wondering. Good thing Sachio does not know yet."

"Yeah," Janeth replied glaring at Yuriko. "So don't spoil it when you see me with her." Sighing, she looks away at Yuriko, attempting to try being patient with her Psion acquaintance.

"You want me to help you rescue her, following you also have an idea where she is," Yuriko stated. "It's fact and it's in your soul. You want to see Sachio alive and well. But I'll only come with you if Leona Anders comes with us as well."

Janeth looked at Yuriko before replying. "You don't understand, Yuriko. You might think that there's a truth to the Existence that Leona knows, but not everything. When I looked into that memory of Sachio being attacked, Zix forced her body in a void where time and space does not exist. Leona's body will be built up with pressure in that place quicker, unlike you and I who understand it more."

"Then it's about time Leona knows the places you go to," Yuriko glares while replying. "You might show her one face of the Existence through travelling, but you should show her another one. Time and Space might not exist there but we adapted when we were once trapped in somewhere similar. Or maybe you forgot?"

"Oh yeah... Grinnit's Artificial Black Void." Janeth said while cupping her chin. "I better make sure Leona's ready for this then. Maybe if she really tries to experiment, she could get through it."

Yuriko smiled and walked closer until her face is close to Janeth's. "You don't just have a wild imagination, Janeth. Now... Give yourself a month to train Leona. Her psyche needs to be at a level where she can be normal even in the void that disregards time and space."

"A month?!" Janeth retorts, stepping back from Yuriko. "That's not enough! The mental capacity she has should be better than that!"

"You're forgetting that not only was she able to withstand the effects of dark magic after adapting and using it, but she was able to withstand the effects made to her psychologically. The psychological effect of the timeless void has almsot a similar effect to the mind Leona now possesses. And I can attest to that," Yuriko stated and sighs, just before jumping to another subject. "I watched you for a while now. You think I would let you get away with secrets of your life without me knowing? You taught me so much of how Existence would work that you failed to stop my way of projecting myself elsewhere."

"Goddamn it," Janeth mumbled to herself before speaking plainly. "So what have you found out?"

"I found out Leona has a mind that can bear pain and emptiness in where you want to go. And that's plenty enough for her to be considered as a candidate to what you should train her to be." Yuriko chuckles just before she makes Janeth hover forward and close in to her before being put down with her faces close to each other. "And I'm helping you. You gave me so much I needed to get by. And now I should help you."

Janeth winced at the motive Yuriko is beginning to show. "To have your own empire that profits out of your activities in Existence and order at the same time... And you'll help me on something that might not be important to you?"

"I made sure to teach others on how to run things without me. As long as there is continued sustenance in most of the worlds I run, they will stay like that for a while. It's been a successful 2 years, you know. Because of you, the power I now have is something I can call my own. The puppets I wield, become self-improving over time. Maybe on overconfidence, I'll fall. But the system I placed upon my rule is something that is considered stable. Without it, people can't live the way they know how. If it mutates into something different, I might shape it back into what I desired it to be. And that..." Yuriko spoke on her previous word with her eyes glowing pink in color and releasing a flaming aura of purple. "...That is a promise."

Janeth saw how Yuriko's passion into her rule was always in her heart. As she had recalled, Janeth had been responsible for putting Yuriko Omega to expand her reaches of power to more than just one planet, but across galaxies. Her power's reach was that far because of what Yuriko was given and what had learned for herself. "I see," Janeth said. "Then... I'll be appreciating your help with Leona's training."

Yuriko nods and the flames of her strong aura fade out. "Of course. I'm already devoted to you. Though I'd rather not end up like a monster like you were."

"Past life," Janeth replied quickly and continued. "...but understandable. Thank you."

"I'll ready my things. It seems I'm going to join your war against Zix after all." Yuriko said this before stepping back and walked away with a smile on her face. On that place, there was nothing but her footsteps until she stepped outside using the doors... "_This is just to clarify things._" Yuriko spoke telepathically to Janeth. "_I'm going to try not having you go reckless in your actions. Because even in battle, some instead prefer to be idiots than analyze what they do._"

"Oh shut up," Janeth said annoyed with Yuriko.

"_But it is true with you,_" Yuriko replied back. "_I'm going to leave you be, with that fact in your head._" And her distant chuckles echo until they weren't in Janeth's anymore.

Janeth only sat down slumped on the couch groaning. She fears the outcome of Yuriko's alliance with her wouldn't be that interesting. She'll be proven wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_For now, this one is gonna contain more lemons, and the conclusion of Leona's training to resist the worst effects of the void... Muhahahaha :D This is where you'll see first-hand of Yuriko's mastery into the mind... Enjoy, perverts. :)_

* * *

The certainty of the training was always with her. Leona grits her teeth while her eyes were closed, groaning in the pain as she was trying to go through some mental pressure. Inside her apartment room together with Janeth and Yuriko, she was sitting down on a chair with her hands holding both arm rests. All three were wearing civilian clothing that afternoon.

Yuriko who was standing in front of Leona was looking at Leona, focused on something. She's aware she was simulating her own telepathic world into Leona's mind. And she was feeling at ease with this that she has time to talk to Janeth. "Leona's doing very well. One month definitely was enough for her to understand this pressure of the void..."

Janeth nods in agreement while standing beside Yuriko, observing the scene herself. "It looks like Leona's gonna have quite a ride."

"Or not. Not only is she devoted but I'm sure you're aware there's a significant attitude change ever since we've been doing the training. From trying to pull back, she tries to go forward. And right now... I'm seeing she's trying to hold her own emotions in and keeping herself walking." Yuriko stated this just as they both heard Leona groan softly. "She's getting used to it. I believe she's going to find the real thing interesting."

"Is she really?" Janeth asked to get clarity.

Yuriko nods. "Yes. Leona is apparently getting used to it." Then Yuriko stops sending psychic signals to Leona, and was evident as Leona stopped gritting and relaxed as she was panting, catching her breath. "Well done, Janeth. You worked her hard on what she needs to do in the void. And I think we're ready."

Leona was panting while she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Yuriko and Janeth standing in front of her. "I hope you two have good news."

Janeth shrugs. "I would say that. I mean... Didn't you see it with your own eyes? You outlasted yourself in Yuriko's world of hurt."

Leona snorts locking her eyes to Yuriko's. "It doesn't hurt at all... thanks to you becoming too serious in making me sick in there."

Yuriko glares at Leona. "That's how dangerous it is for someone who doesn't have your abilities to block against foreign pressure. May it be you're a dark witch or not, Janeth trained you on what you need to survive. Let that be the end of it." She calms down and chuckles. "It looks like you're ready."

"Depends on how you tell me how I'm ready," Leona said it with a smirk. Her thoughts however surprised Yuriko. And Leona liked it especially when she saw Yuriko blush.

Yuriko shook her head in disapproval and disgust and tried to hide her blush. "You are so disgusting you… You…!"

"Hmph. I've gone for a month without Janeth's warmth. I think it's time I look for it again." Leona's lustful tone made Janeth turned on.

And Yuriko knows it too. It made her groan that Janeth's thoughts are now filled with lust. Yuriko looked away. "Are you serious-?" Then when she looked back, she was already seeing Janeth tongue-kissing with Leona. "Well if you two are going to have a good time, count me out. Hmph!"

Janeth gently pulled her mouth away from Leona's, hearing her lover chuckle. Then Janeth looked at Yuriko. "You shouldn't be surprised. I've been dying to give Leona a reward for getting through… finally."

"May I remind you of your daughter?" Yuriko said while crossing her arms. "I'm going to remind you that from time to time, but I'll make sure to leave you be."

Leona sighs and decides to stand up before speaking in reply to Yuriko. "My love and I were talking every day of Sachio during my training before the void. The one thing we both agreed on is that we're going to get the rescue done with all of us coming back alive. If we don't-"

"ALL of us." Janeth interrupted Leona and looked at Yuriko. "We'll be coordinated, and we'll be motivated in our attempt, Yuriko."

Yuriko raised an eyebrow before asking. "And I suppose your motivation requires both of you to-?" She groans, not putting her inquiry in a loop. "Fine. If it must be that way... I'll watch you both."

"You sure you won't be aroused?" Janeth asked just before she started to strip Leona's clothing, while her own was being stripped by Leona. "It'll be sweaty on the bed and I doubt you'll remain dry between your legs."

"I'm persistent to being disciplined in my mind. I've been in the gutter so long too. You may trust I'm patient and quiet." Yuriko smiled before sitting down on a nearby chair crossing her legs and acknowledging she was wet between them. As the scene of Janeth and Leona having nature take over their minds unfolds in front of her, it wasn't a surprise her arousal would come later on.

An hour later, Janeth was still shaking her hips while being over Leona on the bed. Both girls moaned with legs in a scissor position as they felt each others' sensitivity. In those moments, they both felt their own heat was enough to make them both lust for each other more until they would fall asleep.

Then Janeth felt calm with Leona on the bed. After lying down next to Leona for a few minutes, she sat up, noticing that Yuriko had already stood up and removed her clothing herself. Leaving the black-haired Japanese psion naked in front of the two. She smiles at both of them before tendrils appearing behind Yuriko come into view. At first there were two, then five. Eventually, Yuriko turns her back partially for both girls to see that the tendrils are coming from her back, and are colored black. "The best I can do for the two of you is to make you both satisfied. Janeth... If you're really sure about your convictions, then I'm hoping to see both of you ready before we go in the void." She smiles wickedly before hovering upward and forward before lowering herself on the bed, spreading her tendrils before each started to hold the arms and legs of Janeth and Leona.

Leona struggled but noticed Janeth wasn't. "W-Why aren't you afraid?! Janeth!" She called out but only saw Janeth smile, while Leona was seeing one tendril close to her crotch. "Bollocks..."

"Don't be afraid," Janeth said, who felt tendrils near her crotch as well while her eyes were on Leona's. "I'm telling you that in truth, Yuriko's taking us through euphoria. Trust me." She said this, blushing at the fact the tendrils will violate their genitals. "If I was right, I remember doing this with Yuriko. Not with tendrils, I mean."

"You mean to say you and Yuriko had-?!" Leona was about to ask but the tendril near her crotch then starts to push deep her genitals between her legs, making her moan loud. "AHHHN!"

Janeth then felt her own genitals being pierced into by her own tendrils, making her groan and moan in pleasure. "Ahhn... YES! Yuriko... Please give us the best you can."

Yuriko chuckles evilly, letting her tendrils work on the insides of the other two. She was blushing and moaning herself, slightly feeling what her tendrils feel as they were violating the insides of the two. "I excel in making the mind think hard on what it thinks is reality. But I also make sure to make the mind and body feel aroused by my making." As she explained, she felt her two restrained victims moaning hard and loud. "Your euphoria is also my own. What you both expect of my services, also is being fed to mine. Ehehehehehe..." As she explained it to them, in truth of reality, she was naked but licking the girls' chests and genitals while the two were moaning loud without anything piercing their genitals in the first place. She was pleasuring herself, by doing the same thing to the two. Her sick but very detailed depiction of tendrils coming into the two girls are making them both react to her serviceable activity. Her own pleasures come from both of them.

Soon, the three were at it for hours. With Leona and Janeth moaning and pleasured by Yuriko's highly mind-projected tendrils, Yuriko was pleasuring herself by what both feel. In the end at bed together, all three simultaneously moan loud, spraying juices from their between-leg genitals before finally calming down. After a pleasurable number of hours, they all calmed down and fell into sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Late night, Janeth was drinking water in front of the long bar counter. Leona was with her that time and the same pub they once met in wasn't that filled up with people. Yuriko wasn't around at that time.

And Leona was a little impatient that she whispered something to Janeth. "How long is Yuriko going to take?"

"It's only been ten minutes," Janeth whispered back in reply. "Besides... Her contact's really got her reasons for not being around on time. Though I gave Yuriko some of my rift transportation tech, it's just up to the person using it on what to do with it."

"Who is this contact anyway?" Leona asked, looking at her small glass of water in front of her that she didn't touch yet.

"The interesting part of this one, is that the contact comes from a universe in which... she was still living in an age of cyborgs after the end of the Patriots' System." Janeth explained just before gulping water from her glass before continuing. "Parasite Therapy. This contact of Yuriko went through Parasite Therapy. You'll know soon enough when you hear it from Yuriko."

"_Hear what?_" Yuriko's voice came into both the heads of the two. "_Ah. I see. Meet me outside. I'll take you to her._"

Without any word, Janeth and Leona both left the pub and met Yuriko, who led the other two for a walk, leaving the pub altogether and getting. All this time however, Leona was blushing on something she had in her mind.

Completely ignoring Janeth's words several hours ago to try forgetting, Leona blushed a little remembering of the instance she had with Yuriko. "Uh, Janeth?" She whispered just as she was walking beside the rift traveler. "You think Yuriko is actually capable of really making anyone think of sex?"

And Janeth was somehow surprised, but also annoyed when she whispered her reply. "Leona... This isn't the time for it. I know you're quite nervous, which is why I asked you to try forgetting the logic behind it. But... I may as well break it down to ya. Yuriko isn't just some psychic. She's probably the best around her sector... the most powerful psion, besides being an experiment."

"_I can hear the both of you,_" said a voice telepathically into the heads of both Janeth and Leona. It was Yuriko's. She continued using telepathy. "_If you must know, I'll enlighten you, Anders. The Omega Program made me... from an Empire that only wished to remove its enemies after its long sleep. But I'm a natural psion when I was born. They only made me so much more. I broke out of containment and took the time to making sure my enemies were being brought to their knees, but kept some who could be useful. I used the old Empire's technology to spread my will and take control of the world I now own... It may sound vague, but it's always been real to me. The upsides and downsides to my rule made the world stable. And for once, the once free world was faring better in its overall sense of progression._"

Leona quietly snorts, looking towards Yuriko's back as they continued walking when she whispered. "Is it all thanks to your mind with all that power?"

Yuriko kept being heard to both of them through telepathy for her reply. "_Most of the time, I've used it in violence, but I had to move past it. I adapted and even drafted some political sense in my views. The allies I gained have more to offer than just aggressive movement. Though my views of domination are assured, they have more unique options for me to go around. I have a set of eyes with me, which are useful against a set against me._"

Janeth then sees Yuriko turn to an alleyway away from the sidewalk and she follows with Leona beside her. Yuriko stops at a spot in the alleyway before looking at Janeth. "We're here," Janeth said. "Yuriko are you sure your contact is here?"

"Nicole said she'll be right out here in 30 seconds after all of us are here," Yuriko replied. "You see... The likes of Nicole... She's not normal. The parasite and gene therapy makes her different and she isn't considered human at all."

Janeth snorts. "I heard she's a descendant of one of the friends of a phantom of a legendary soldier in one instance... But that's impossible."

"Probably," Yuriko replied.

Leona listened to Yuriko and Janeth talk further about what they both know about their contact when she winced, feeling the air was different, like the three of them weren't alone in that alley that night. She changed her way the senses worked and began to slowly mix dark magic only using her mind. She even closed her eyes for that.

And Yuriko stopped talking while smiling, feeling what Leona is doing. "Feeling our new friend?"

Leona opened her eyes, now glowing red and glaring at Yuriko. "More than feeling. She's here... with a sinister aura in her veins." She then drew her handgun before pointing it to her right, towards a spot on the nearby wall of the alleyway. "Your heat's the only thing that's helping you... Nicole."

And materializing from the order of bones, muscles to meat and skin, a figure de-cloaks from her invisible form, revealing a silver-haired female almost in her mid-twenties. Her hair was styled to be at some length up to her neck while her bodily figure was described to be straight and has a height of 6 feet and 4 inches. Nails and toenails were silver-color polished, and the clothing seemed somehow distracting to a point, since the female figure had an appearance of her wearing a black bra that is her only cover from her neck to her hips, while the lower attire consisted of her wearing dark brown pants with holes on it while being barefoot.

Nicole looked curiously and tilted her head at Leona, aware that the British dark witch was alerted to her presence. She eyed Leona with her aqua-colored eyes before speaking with a single sentence and a semi-soft tone. "[in Spanish] Hostility was never my intent."

Leona didn't speak immediately while she understood what Nicole said. She still felt vigilant of Nicole. Then she spoke up. "[in English] You're Nicole Sentra. Well... I'm going to be frank. You understand me?" She glares at Nicole, while the latter nodded in response. "Well here's the thing. I can sense your damn parasites. And it's making me uneasy."

Nicole remained unfazed as she replied in a soft tone. "[in Spanish] I remain not as a threat."

And Leona gritted her teeth just before she let lowered her handgun while the red glow on her eyes faded. "I'm seeing the truth, but the kind you are doesn't make it easy. If you hope to be friends with me, you better prove your worth when we get in there."

Nicole looked at Leona with patience while her thoughts ran in her head. "_If that is what you wish,_" she thought. She hummed a single note briefly before walking towards Leona. As she stopped right in front of the dark witch, she offered her hand out for Leona to reach.

And Janeth understood something from Nicole. "Nicole, it's not your fault of what you are." And in response, Nicole briefly looked at Janeth with a frown, gently shaking her head denying what Janeth said. This made Janeth only sigh. "_Maybe one day I'd know why she wanted to be what she is now._"

Leona still saw that Nicole was offering a truce due to what she is and the Brit girl replied. "Not yet. You earn my trust first. Then we'll see if it builds up well."

Nicole didn't choose to judge Leona and puts her hand away before nodding. "_It might be best,_" she thought to herself.

"Now that we're clear," Janeth suddenly spoke up, "we can do it. Nicole, I suppose your mind is able to withstand a place that we're going to?"

Yuriko spoke up. "She's ready." Nicole nodded after Yuriko's response. "When I got her thoughts about this, she was confident as to what she'd expect when it comes to body and mind tested. She's not one who brags, even if she doesn't fully know what to expect in the void. She faced a future personification of the remnant of the A.I. Patriot System." Yuriko chuckled at Janeth. "She said she was working together with a squad. Your three friends are included."

Janeth sighs. "Yes, that's true."

"You could invite them to your intended war," Yuriko implied from her last statement. "After all, a smaller world is better."

"I don't know. They're dealing with personal situations separately. Siblings John and Pauline are still at odds with each other since they suspected each other are on opposing PMC's, and Michelle is still investigating herself of the true cause of what started the fight between the siblings. Whatever's going on, it won't do good if two of the best cyborgs in the world fight each other any longer." Janeth shook her head in disapproval. "Just the slightest change in their beliefs make them prone to switching sides. Seriously... The world changes through the times and those two just can't seem to stay put."

An hour later, Janeth, Yuriko, Leona and Nicolette were standing in a circle on the top floor of an apartment building. Janeth then concentrates as she closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again, seeing a rift in the middle of their circle. She saw darkness on the other side which is the void. "I can't see anything from here," Janeth said. "And it's the same coodinates the last time I left it. Watch it when you all enter. The first thing that will happen in the void... Your mind's gonna be tested first. Understood?" As she asked for clarity on the fact she had warned them on the first effects of the void, Yuriko, Nicolette, and Leona nod. "Let's go."

Janeth went in first through the rift, followed by Yuriko, then Nicolette, and Leona. As Janeth experienced darkness, she gasped, as pressure suddenly rose, opening her eyes wide.


	6. Chapter 6

Janeth was breathing calmly while the pressure was there, but not increasing. She however is starting to feel her head was getting heavy and she was surprised for a bit that she was finding herself standing on steel. She then looked around, seeing it was a hallway inside a civilian facilty. And then she remembered it. "_Is this... THAT facility?_" She thought this to herself and she wasn't mistaken. She walked around and recognized the rooms as she was starting to remember it all. She looked at her own body, transparent for some reason while scientists were walking past her. Most of them were busy at the time. "_It's a facility I built all those years ago. I see... But where-?_" She gasped on that idea she had just as she remembered what the facility was for. "_I need to find my younger self!_" She then ran and headed towards a familiar observation that separates it from testing chambers and finally sees her 14 year-old self... She decided to see how the scene unfolds, staying silent as she would observe her younger self.

The moment was related to Janeth when she was still a Magical Girl with a Soul Gem that is green in color. These were the times when she herself was pissed of the likes of a magical girl who can control space and time, while she herself was able to fix fabric of time that breaks. The personal rivalry she thinks she had was still fresh and was gaining power every week she spent in her own dimension. Trapped in it, she was in her own personal conquest to gain power. And most of the time, she was making sure to keep track of her "rival" of sorts. She usually makes something personal to achieve her goals... a habit she later found out to be harmful.

At this time when she was seeing her own memory, Janeth was in her 14 year-old Magical Girl form, complete with that sunhat and umbrella readied on her back while wearing her all-white and green-skirted theme. She was in some sort of research facility in Early 21st century Earth. She was walking in the facility with security personnel carrying submachine guns and scientists in their posts while in their respective duties. She was heading into the facility's core area... The Rift Chamber. Ever since she's known Sayaka to be able to rift into different dimensions, Janeth had to secretly try to catch up herself.

There were two chambers that were meant for containing rifts that can be artificially made by machines. Scientists were working on multiple stations while Janeth was in an observation room next to the chambers.

"How long until all is ready?" Janeth asked, being impatient. "The next thing I need... is results. We've been at it for months!"

One scientist clears his throat while being beside her. "I want to be very clear," he spoke while adjusting his glasses, "that the results you're about to see will be successful. We have enough energy from the radiation signatures we've collected from your specific coordinates."

"Good. Because I did not fuse future technology with the ones currently existing just for us to fail." Janeth replies with a cold tone. "All can just go away, but not this. It's something I can't afford to lose now... and something I can't afford to fail either. Anyway... Extraction of that radiation signature is complete, correct?"

"We are ready," the scientist replied before going to his station.

"Then start the sequencer. Start with Targets Zero-Six and One-Four before bringing the two for an open rift. Input the coordinates now. Let's start making our first rift." Janeth said this before opening the door separating the room to the chambers. The other scientists opposed the idea, but Janeth wouldn't have it and glared at them. They did not stop her afterwards. While the scientists were starting up the machinery on the chambers, the cosmic rays start to flood the chambers first just before distortions start to occur. "Good. Cosmic rays are combining with artificial tears. Locations from the aura of the area... It's coming in... Slowly."

"_Looking good from here,_" one scientist from the observation room said with his voice played from a speaker. "_The two locations are becoming linked. Which location would you want to show here?_"

"One-Four," Janeth said. "I want to see the unknown dimension."

Janeth patiently waited for a few minutes to see it all happen and it actually does. The scientists she had reported that the first chamber was holding steady and they were all seeing a rift towards a place in empty space.

The scientist reports from the observation room. "_Artificial rift creation is stable. Miss Ferrano, what about the second chamber?_"

"Do the same process. Target Two-Seven and Seven-Three." Janeth instructed this before the scientists went underway to make the same thing happen on the second chamber. "Open a rift to Coordinates Seven-Three." And in her instruction, an artificial rift was opened on the second chamber. Janeth chuckled at this, seeing the success that was made. "Good. Leave me be." In those set of words she said, the scientists felt reluctant. "It's time I see what I could find."

"_I-It's untested! We're not even sure a human subject can survive crossing through that rift!_" The scientist yelled out to her with the speakers outside the observation room, but Janeth didn't seem to care. "_Miss Ferrano!_"

"Your concern for me is not needed." A dark shade passes on Janeth's face as she smiled, feeling emotions of guilt and some form of desperation. But she also felt assured. She didn't afford to make mistakes. But the only time she needed to find out if things made were her mistake, was to see for herself by her sensations. "This is my game now," she continued to say, looking at the first chamber, shaped like a square and was surrounded by strong glass. She started to loosen the valves to open one of its hatch-doors. "This rift will absorb me once the hatch opens, but I'm going to tell you now. I will come back, with cosmic rays absorbed and the rift closed. You'll all be safe from that. As for me..." Janeth finally loosens the valves and starts to open the hatch-doors. "Time for me to see what's at the other side." She then fully open the hatch-door before the suction effect of the rift pulls her. She doesn't resist but gasps in the pressure. Being pulled in, Janeth makes sure her eyes were open as she was sucked in by the rift before it closed.

Janeth however didn't know that she was transported somewhere else. She was floating, and she looked around. All she saw was darkness, empty without sound and without anything concrete. Eventually the pressure starts to build up, with her heart racing and her skin starting to feel rotten in seconds. She grits her teeth, waiting for the inevitable, but something sparked within her. She growls while her heart was beginning to light up with different colors. And she recognized it.

"The cosmic rays... I absorbed them-?!" Janeth said this to herself and started to concentrate. She growled, feeling pain around her but was manipulating something she now owns: the cosmic rays that the artificial dimension rift possessed. Gritting her teeth, the brightness of different colors came more visible. Eventually, she felt something flow through her veins like it is a part of her blood. "I... I feel it...!" She growled loud and screamed before the pressure on her skin and body had faded away, along with the cosmic rays that once possessed her body. After she ended her scream, she opened her eyes wide. Putting her arms apart and opening her hands, she opens two separate rifts and smiled evilly, and even chuckled at the same alignment too. A blender flies out of one rift in front of her and flies into the other one, just before the cycle repeated, seeing the blender fly past her repeatedly as long as the rifts are open. When the blender went past her one last time, she closed down the rifts and decided to experiment on what she can do.

She'd been at it for several minutes, testing out the rifts and seen where they headed. She had multiple portable devices with her, telling her how to at least navigate on nearby dimensions, and she's getting results. She was indeed travelling from dimension to dimension, and to local places within dimensions. Being able to do that continuously, she concluded quickly that it was actually working. Then she thought of something. It'll take a while for her to get fully used to it and get back to the dimension where she had that artificial rift working.

In the end, she was able to find the artificial rift back from the second chamber of that facility. The scientists were astounded by what happened and were happy to Janeth safe and sound. But it was also the time they saw Janeth differently. They noticed she was feeling different and she purposely looked at them with curiosity.

The lead scientist adjusted his glasses and looked at her before speaking up. "Miss Ferrano, we waited patiently for you. It's a success... All of it."

Janeth smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Miss Ferrano, this will be the newest pinnacle of science mankind has ever seen. Transportation will be limitless if this will stabilized with-"

"NO IT WILL NOT!" Janeth's sudden outburst came from a hidden angered demeanor out of her disguised smile. She glared at the lead scientist. She grits at first, but calms down from it. "This is not going to get anywhere at anytime. All of you were given sleeping quarters here, with the facility cut off from any form of civilization. And there... is a specific reason for it."

The lead scientist then felt angered on this. "Is this... what I think it is-?"

"Yes. I'm making sure that this is only done on my benefit... and mine alone." Janeth said that before her eyes glowed red. "Don't worry though. By the time the people are able to finally recognize you, evidence of your work here would be completely wiped out."

"W-What do you mean-?" Before the lead scientist would finish, Janeth had already equipped her Strike-Umbrella and summoned a Strike-Rapier in its place. "Are you going to kill us?!"

Janeth smirked, seeing and hearing the scientists startled at this fact the lead scientist had stated. "Die," she said. And she spun her whole body a full 360 before slashing her blade upwards. The world slowed in her perception, as the blade hits the man's skin starting from the torso, slowly letting it crawl up to his chest then passing through to the neck, through the chin and upwards to the scalp before the blade left it. As time flowed normally, it took 2 seconds before blood slightly sprayed on Janeth's body before the man in front of her was sliced in half-up from his torso before the corpse drops to the floor. As she felt the blood on her skin and her clothes, she chuckled evilly seeing the other scientists about to run. "Eenie... Meenie... Mynie... Die..." She then summoned an automatic rifle to her free hand before aiming it at the scientists, and while she walked, she squeezed the trigger, letting the rifle's bullets fly onto her targets. Those who tried to run away from her were stopped when she made rifts, slashing them to death.

Hours later when she walking away from the facility into a dense forest, she heard explosions. She chuckled to herself, knowing the facility itself had been rigged with explosives that can crush anyone who is inside. No one escaped after she activated every single lock that had trapped every scientist who worked for her. Not only did the facility collapse, but it was burned from the inside after the initial explosions. She had implanted volatile chemicals within the walls of the facility that burns up everything the moment they're sparked, leaving only ashes afterwards.

It was unbelievable as to how the current Janeth followed her younger self wherever they would both be and she stopped to see how she was doing herself. She was still in her transparent form and she was beginning to see that she only experienced a memory... the very memory that said this "Magical Girl" is evil in her heart. "_I'm no longer that person,_" she thought to herself.

"_Janeth?_" A voice called out to Janeth and she recognized it as Leona's. A hand was gently placed on Janeth's shoulder from behind before she turned to see Leona there along with Nicolette and Yuriko. Leona notices that who she called felt surprised. "Janeth, are you okay?"

Janeth nods. "I'm fine but... where-?" She looked around and she was dumbfounded herself. Under the clear afternoon sky was a palace, with gardens around it. There was sand outside of the gardens, like the soil the gardens have is the only soil that is fertile while the expanse of sand was just as it is, not being able to bear fruit. Janeth then rifted in an unmanned drone before she has a handheld device in her hands to check the camera. As the drone flew high to check the place... "That palace is huge. The gardens... Damn..."

Nicolette goes to a nearby patch of blue flowers she was head-tilted curious about. As she kneeled closer to inspect it, she reached one flower with her hand and was acknowledging its existence. But something strange was being told to her by her parasites. "_What is it?_" She thought to herself, with her thoughts being heard. After a while, she was feeling vigilant. "_Something isn't right._"

Yuriko caught on what Nicolette is thinking of and paid attention to her surroundings. "Is this place... simulated?"

Janeth hears Yuriko's statement. "I wanna believe it is. Why?"

"For one thing, I can more than believe that this place can be made by the void." Yuriko then briefly looked at Nicolette who was vigilant. "But Nicolette is feeling something else. Her parasites tell a different story. Putting her together as a photosynthetic and an avid botanist in her free time, she can recognize plant life."

Leona paid attention to this and looked at Nicolette. "This true?" She asked Nicole, getting a positive nod in response. "Does that count on every plant around here?" And again, Nicole nods. "Bollocks."

"But that's not all," Yuriko said suddenly. "Those plants aren't made by the void, and she's certainly feeling that someone is maintaining them." As Yuriko said it, Nicolette examines the flowers around her and nods at Janeth, giving a signal that she confirms what Yuriko is saying.

Everyone however was going to feel suddenly different about the situation. Yuriko tried to warn the other three of what she suddenly felt, but it was too late when multiple portals had opened around them. Futuristic cyborg-like soldiers wearing helmets came through the portals. There were 6, then 12. Then 20. Each of them had submachine guns, or just their bare hands. Men and women behind those helmets each have their psionic abilities weak in its nature. Meanwhile, Nicolette summons something through a parasite-dimensional space in one hand, later revealing a customized sniper rifle in her hand. Holding it firm with two hands, she keeps it at the ready with hostiles all around her.

Yuriko then held Janeth's hand firmly before speaking. "If you're thinking of rifting away, I think you should stop."

Janeth was a little shocked of Yuriko's statement especially when she's huddled together with the other three at this point with them being surrounded. "If you got better plans, I'm open to it."

"_What about no?_" A distant voice that Janeth was too familiar of, reminded her of her past. Worse... She remembers it clearly since it's her own voice, only younger. At a nearby pillar meant for display walked out a figure with the notable sunhat, the Magical Girl outfit with mostly white on base color and green skirts on the sides, and the Strike Umbrella at her back. Janeth's 14 year-old doppelganger is walking past the psion troopers, now aiming weapons at the four. Meanwhile, the doppelganger smiled while looking at her older self, revealing her face behind the sunhat she wore. "Hey Big Sis! Been a while! Really... Really too long."

Janeth herself was dumbfounded. "You," she simply said.

"Enjoyed your journey down on memory lane a while ago?" Janeth's doppelganger chuckled afterwards. "Real pathetic of you."

Then Janeth summons her Strike-Cutter, holding the blade's hilt firmly on her hand. "Speak for yourself."


End file.
